In broadcast programming, especially live broadcast radio shows that include music interspersed with a significant amount of talk, traffic and weather, such as morning shows and the like, a listener typically selects the particular broadcast based on a combination of the hosts and the broadcaster's play list. As a result, while a user may find the hosts pleasing, the playlist may include songs, musicians or types of music that the listener finds objectionable.
In other cases, portions of the broadcast may not be appealing to a particular listener, for example a particular song, artist or type of music which is found disagreeable to the listener. Unfortunately, in such a case broadcasting the particular song, artist or type of music may have the unintended effect of motivating the listener to select a different broadcaster, thereby depriving the broadcaster (and his associated advertisers) of a portion of the listening audience.
In still other cases, the listener or viewer may wish to have some additional content, such as news and weather forecasts, but not traffic reports or the like, or the user may wish to have such content customized to a particular region.
The prior art reveals a variety of proposed systems and methods for substituting content such as advertising during detected breaks in broadcast programming, for example based on the presence of a detectable change in the broadcast stream or through provision of control information together with the broadcast stream. Additionally, the prior art also reveals that the types of content substituted may be based on listener or viewer characteristics, such as location and the like. Other prior art reveals virtual DJs which allow the listener to set preferences, such as preferred artists, albums or the like, which are then used to generate playlists, but no mechanisms are provided for substituting or integrating such playlists into a live broadcast radio program including a live host.